


I lived

by Azariel



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Memories, Mentioned Finn Hudson, Mentions club glee, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estar una ultima vez en ese lugar le oprimía el pecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lived

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic de Glee y solo lo hago como un tributo y regalo para mi hermano quien me ayuda a ser fiel a mi misma, espero les guste. Iré a llorar como bebe por la despedida.

La figura pequeña que caminaba entre los pasillos se detuvo frente a una puerta y con las manos temblorosas sostuvo la manija y la abrió encontrándose con aquel salón que le dio tan buenos momentos en sus tiempos de instituto y todavía años después. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando una avalancha de recuerdos le golpeo el rostro que comenzaba a mojarse con las lágrimas.

Podía ver claramente al Sr. Shuester escribiendo en la pizarra, y ahí atrás de él en las sillas podía ver a sus amigos y compañeros. 

Tina entonando una canción junto con Mercedes que se luciría con las notas más altas, Quinn coreando junto con Santana que sonreirían y se moverían el son de la música, Mike y Britanny impresionándolos con algunos pasos nuevos, Kurt bailando junto a Blaine mientras Artie toca la guitarra junto con los chicos de la banda, y ahí, esperando por ella estaría Finn tendiéndole la mano.

La calidez del lugar le haría sonreír uniéndose a todos en aquella canción. Pero ahora ya no había tal sentimiento, solo el frío del tiempo que dejó recuerdos, aquellos a los que se aferra para seguir adelante, aquellos que son lo único que le hace ser consciente de lo afortunada que había sido y que es por tener aún a su amigos a su alrededor.  
Bueno no a todos ellos.

Aún extraña a Finn, a pesar de que ahora está con alguien más y es feliz no puede evitar sentirse vacía cada vez que lo recuerda, y a veces, solo a veces, si se esfuerza lo suficiente puede sentir la mano de él sobre su hombro o entre sus manos, puede recordar el olor que emanaba, tan fresco y familiar.

Estar en aquel salón donde todos su sueños se cumplieron le hace gritar, puede mirar cada espacio y decir orgullosamente que lo ha logrado, que lo hizo. Cumplió sus propósitos.  
Ahora todos pueden entrar con ella y abrazarse mientras sus rostros se llenan de lágrimas. Pueden reír y gritar de felicidad por haber logrado sus sueños.

Corear, cantar, bailar y vivir aquellas canciones solo fue un empujón para llegar a la cima.

El momento había llegado, era hora de despedirse, era el momento de dar las gracias en voz alta y cantar por última vez en honor a quien se fue y a quienes triunfaron. Aunque realmente no era un adiós, era un “hasta luego”, porque jamás iban a olvidarse del lugar donde nacieron todos y cada uno de ellos.

El club Glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier queja la aceptare. Solo me queda decir que Glee fue parte fundamental de mi adolescencia y gracias a ello soy la persona de ahora. Gracias por leer y espero y mi trabajo no se pierda con eso de que han estado haciendo arreglos en la pagina.


End file.
